ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Everything Wrong With A Jolt From the Past
This is the fifth episode of OmniSins. In the episode, Ben encounters an old enemy or annoying alien that does bad things and encounters a new villian or annoying guy that does bad things too. EVERYTHING WRONG WITH A JOLT FROM THE PAST IN INFINITE WORDS OR LESS SPOILERS (Duh) 1: Episode begins with a familiar sounding and looking electric charge at the Mr. Smoothies sign. I bet its probably Dr. Animo. 2: Also Mr. Smoothies... Grand Opening. 3: And where did that electric blast even come from and why did it just happen to slingshot back at the Mr. Smoothies sign for no reason? 4: Funny how the Mr. Smoothies sign seems to be the only thing not ruined by DJW... yet. 5: Electricity goes into the ground by using the pole, which is understandable, but how the heck did it get from the bottom of the pole to the cash registers again? 6: Hey, its a megawatt! Totally unexpected. 7: *Megawatt blows up cashregisters and laughs* Even Megawatts know the true meaning of money. 8: It's also Mr. Smoothies' Grand Opening and they made two cash registers full of money. 9: *Stinkfly busts in* Are you seriously telling me that no one locked those doors? 10: *Stinkfly shoots the megawatt* That sound sounds like pooting. I guess the real sin here is me using the word "pooting". 11: How did that megawatt get hit anyways? Isn't it super fast? Like fast as, oh I dunno, lightning?! 12: Stinkfly: Man, you megawatts are annoying. I had to replay that scene thrice just to understand what he's saying. 13: Also its not like you've been encountering them reccently. 14: *Megawatt breaks free* So what was the point of struggling again? 15: *Megawatt breaks smoothie dispensors* Hey! You're wasting perfect pink fluid! 16: And just because you broke the handles doesn't mean it has to shoot out straight at Stinkfly. Shoudn't it drain downwards onto the Megawatt? Electricity doesn't power smoothy flows and Megawatts can't reverse the polarity. 17: *Smoothy Fluid hits Stinkfly* Wow! That's a LOT of smoothy. 18: *Stinkfly turns back into Ben* Yes because smoothies are the ultimate way of defeating Ben 10. 19: Also when Ben turns back, the flash isn't red. 20: Ben: Ow. So annoying. You find being splashed by smoothies annoying? I suppose this happens a lot doesn't it? Probably won't happen later in the future when you're a teenager around some bullies, or when you tell your cousin that the smoothies are on you or some other situation that I can't remember- er I mean think of. 21: Ben: Bleh. Smoothies? Who'd want to drink something like that? Character doesn't like or do something that the character does in the future clitche. 22: Puddle of Smoothy suddenly disappears. 23: I guess Ben wore his smoothie-proof favourite outfit right on the perfect day. 24: Why is the megawatt jumping from different lights? Seems like a lot of work to me. Unless he's just playing his own little game of twister. 25: So the light flashes for the second light but not the first one? What type of establishment has a broken lightblub during their grand opening? 26: *Ben catches Megawatt* Well that shouldn't happen. 27: Is one of the buildings in the background called "Swill"? Well it can't be any worse than "Zingle" one store down. 28: Ben: At least this time there's only one of you. It takes Ben one year to forget that Megawatt can MegaMultiply 29: *Cup explodes with electric energy* And Ben isn't affected by this physically at all. 30: *Megawatt flies up and gathers electricity* Where exactly do you plan on getting electricity from the Mr. Smoothies' sign? 31: *Megawatts start multiplying* How come it takes electricity to multiply now but it took a manhole plate in the Original Series. 32: Ben: *starts counting them* This episode of Seseme Street was brought to you by Man of Action 33: *Ben 10 Omniverse Theme plays* 34: *Megawatts fly around in a swarm in a circle* DJW rips off Ben 10: Alien Swarm. 35: Why are they circling in the first place? And why above Ben? Are they going to beam him over to another planet? Because that'd probably be a better episode. I should've worked for How BTFF Shoud've Ended too. I don't get payed enough. 36: Created by Man of Action 37: Ben: And, of course, I don't have anything that can handle electricity. Yeah because Benvictor sure doesn't count as an electric alien. This is 11 year old Ben right? 38: Ben: Oh wait. Yeah I do! *activates Omnitrix* Ah. He finnally remembered Benvictor. *Ben transforms into Feedback* Dang it. 39: Ben activates Omnitrix because the shilochutes aren't there. 40: We have to go through yet another feedback transformation sequence. 41: Feedback: Totally forgot about Feedback! It's too bad you couldn't keep forgetting him... throughout the year... forever. 42: Feedback: Let's see you laugh without any energy! Guess DJW's isn't making any more NRG episodes. I'm sure there's a sin in that some where. 43: Art Director: Derrick J. Wyatt 44: *Feedback begins to drain the Megawatt's energy* If only Ben could do this all the time he uses Feedback. 45: Music gets slower to show how something slow is happening clithe 46: So wait. Megawatts are made of electricity. When Feedback drains them, shouldn't they be dead or something? Nah, let's make them fall asleep for the kiddies. 47: *Lulaby plays* 48: Feedback: Nobody makes a fool out of Ben 10! Because making aliens fall asleep doesn't look foolish at all. 49: *Gwen and Max run out of the RV with blankets* How did they know the Megawatts were going to be sleeping? 50: Max: Good thing Ben still needs his rubbersheets. Rubbersheets? Um... I'm not even going to ask. 51: Whoa that's a lot of sheet. 52: If the sheets are for what I think they're for, why is Gwen so comfy touching the sheets. 53: Omnitrix flashback to the future and it doesn't even take place at Mr. Smoothies. 54: The Plumbers' Garage. Inhabitates by Max's RV, Plumber Tanks, the obviously seen Proto-Truck and DJW 55: Ben: I was off... saving the universe. Because you can do that any other day without specific details. 56: Ben: Come on Rook let's go. I'm parked over here. The Mark 10 is here?! The only sin is that we can't see it... ever 57: *shows awesome Plumber tank* Shows something or someone that obviously won't be the something or someone they're going for but instead the one behind that one clithe. 58: Why is Ben surprised to see this tank? The whole parking lot is filled with them. As well as an animator, an RV, a truck that you obviously haven't seen yet and an unseen sports car. 59: When Ben spits the straw out, purple smoothy is seen. Ironic how he's drinking the same smoothy the smoothy at the smoothy incident in the begining of the episode. 60: Max's Plumbing has a truck... Orange Trucks are sins. 61: Ben's face. 62: Ben: Wow. I bet the girls start screaming- I'm getting real tired of this annoying echo. 63: Rook: Females are not afaird of my vechile. But they probably should be. I'm afaird of that color scheme and I'm not even female. 64: *Rook presses blue device which makes car alarm sound* Why not just get some car keys? 65: How exactly does the lettering fade away when the proto-truck transforms? I'll tell you how. Lazy animation. 66: And where did those wings come from anyways? That side looks solid to me. 67: Were does handle holes on the side of the Proto-Truck there before? 68: This shot is focused on the wheels so we don't see the animation missing for when the Proto-Truck has its little Transformers' moment. 69: Oh come on! Those windows at the front don't just transform like that. 70: Are you seriously telling me that just happened? 71: Ben: Sometimes you're actually kindof awesome. Isn't this his second day? How many times did he not do something awesome inbetween the pilots and now? Plus he gets even awesomer than you too, Ben, at some times. I blame the writers. 72: *Proto-Truck takes off* Commence Omniverse's first CGI 73: Why does the Plumber base have a long errie-looking corridor that's the perfect size for the Proto-Truck anyways? 74: Let me just show you how cool my Proto-Truck can transform into plane mode but I have to transform it back anyways. 75: *Proto-Truck turns back into... Truck* Sorry but what? How come its faster this time? And wouldn't Ben and Rook be affected by the transformation? That's like putting Sam inside Optimus when he's in truck mode and then Optimus goes Auto-Bot mode on Sam. Sam probably on his back or something. 76: How the fudge did the lettering come back?! 77: *Side area scrolls down* Are you seriously telling me that ugly yellow car didn't see all that when he was passing through? 78: And why is the Plumber Base Garage so close to a tunnel? I mean the tunnel does lead to a highway of some sorts which is well high. And since the Plumber Base is underground which is under Max's Plumbing then how the heck does their garage lead to the tunnel? Did the designer say "Hey, we need the garage close to a road. Instead of putting the exit/enterance next to a tunnel on ground level, we should put the garage one level under the toilet area". Either way, The Architect is a jerk to our brians. Are you sure Professor Paradox didn't make this place? 79: Are you telling me that Ben went to get smoothies at night? 80: *Ben slurps smoothy* Ben's slurping sound. 81: Rook: -But are you angry with me? Where does shaking a cup with a smile on it imply that someone is angry at you? 82: Ben: I'm feeling more like a tourguide instead of a hero lately? Driving with my partner always makes me feel like a tourguide. 83: The car of the left side (or their right side) has a weird looking left back wheel. ...That's a left on my side for the wheel. 84: Ben: I just don't want to change how I work. You have no idea, Ben. No idea. 85: *Ben talks about saying the universe* Saving the universe isn't an excuse for not having to change your workhabits. Imagine everyone on The Office, saying "I saved the universe but using the dryer instead of paper towels. Guess I don't have to work today". 86: Rook: I hope the real Ben Tennyson lives up to the legends. Albedo Confirmed. Well Ben has been a swamp monster, three dinosaur, a slime monster, a devil and a bigfoot. At the rate of new aliens in Omniverse, I wouldn't be surprised if he becomes them all. 87: Again with the spitting thing. It's gross, Ben. 88: Rook: That's just a rumour that a fan posted on the extranet, right? You seriously can't be telling me that the Internet is called the Extranet in Ben 10verse. Why call smoothies smoothies and the internet the extranet? Does it work with Coogle Ghrome? 89: Rook: Change into Alien X right now. You want Ben to turn into Alien X in your truck? If you read the legend on the "extranet" then you should know his abilities and the risks. Why would you want that in your truck anyways? If I'm going to experiment, I'd do it in the parking lot of my favorite mall with a camera and a bulletproof vest. 90: I knew it was a highway! 91: This is the most I've ever seen of less streetlamps on a highway. 92: These crabs obviously have to taste in cars. 93: That's the worst cinema I've ever seen across the street. 94: *Ben points menacingly* Are you seriously going to leave those aliens on the street after they assulted a car? I mean its a weird looking car but still. Cars are mobile explosions. Imagine how many crabs can get hurt... Oh the citizens? Meh. I'm sure they'll be fine. 95: Ben's point doesn't make the scene any cooler. 96: So this alien is going to return this old woman's purse. I get that. But are you seriously telling me that the alien doesn't see or notice Ben or Rook coming after it? Shouldn't the alien try to explain the situation? 96: Did this alien even think that it could just do things in the open like its nothing? I mean I could understand helping out but seriously? Even Ben wouldn't do something like that. And he acts pretty stupid sometimes. 97: *Old woman runs past Rook and Ben* My glob its an alien! Let me just run away and contact someone who isn't an international super hero or other alien. 98: Is that a DNAlien? 99: That's a weird way of feeding a baby. 100: I'm pretty sure that orange "GH" sign means something. Something that should cuase a sue! 101: Ben: Look! Some normal dude. Ben sees a random emo dude with an energy backpack. Totally normal at first sight. 102: And even though this guy is a baddie sidekick or whatever, he decides to walk past the truck of the people that can shut his business down. Remember kids, don't walk past police cars on the phone. 103: Ben: Maybe we should arrest him for jaywalking. Um. Jaywalking is when you cross a street illegally not a little two step sidewalk gap. 104: Rook's face never changes in this scene. 105: Rook: His phone shouldn't be able to be powered here on Earth. I'm sorry but did you just say that his phone shouldn't be able to be powered on Earth? If that was true then everyone's phone would be dead on Earth. 106: *Guy stops and turns* So this guy stop and turns to see, I dunno, them two or whatever. Yet he continues walking the same direction, continues the conversation and continues acting shady. I bet he was checking out that orange GH sign. 107: Why is the shady kid walking into an alley way? 108: Kid: Well you tell her I'm part of something BIG! Was this guy having an arguement with his dad because he couldn't talk to his mom this whole time? 109: *Phone turns into Weapon* From Flipphones to Iphones to Phone Watches to Laser Phones... and then back to Phone Watches. 110: I guess this alleyway does lead to somewhere afterall. What's the sin here again? *Ben says "You're Welcome"* For what? Landing on Rook? 111: How many alleyways does this kid have to run into? 112: *Car almost runs them over* How convient that his car happened to be two alleyways away. 113: Ben: Big Chill will let me cut right through those buildings. But just in case you don't get Big Chill, you might want to try running somewhere else. 114: *Heatblast runs into wall* I'd say you broke your jaw but its not connected to your skull. 115: Heatblast: Heatblast... Seriously? I think you SERIOUSLY need a SERIOUS coughdrop, Batman. 116: *Heatblast flies away* Since when could Heatblast fly away take fast? That's like rocket fast. 117: *Kid sees Heatblast* This kid works with aliens and alien technology and lives in a town where an alien superhero lives so why is he so surprised when that alien super hero is chasing after him? Probably because of the artwork. 118: *Kid shoots at Heatblast* Remember kids, don't shoot and drive. 119: *Heatblast dodges attacks* Y'know for a non-flying alien, Heatblast sure does know how to navigate while flying. 120: *Kid dodges Proto-Truck* And the Proto-Truck is STILL going. Legend has it: Rook never stopped driving. *Rook turns* Oh nevermind. 121: How did Rook get in the Proto-Truck and over those buildings that fast anyways? 122: *Proto-Truck turns into Proto-Ship* Because after driving all the way over here, NOW is a good time to transform the truck. 130: *Heatblast does a stunt and burns the back tire* That's a hot trick and all but is that really possible? You just flew across town, drifted in the air, fell, backfliped and perfectly burned a tire that's still speeding off. 131: *Car stops* Just because your back tire is gone doesn't mean you can stop the car. I mean you won't get very far but still. 132: *Heatblast turns into Ben* And for no reason too. 133: Before Ben even starts talking and while he does talk, he's STILL in the air. Ben must be paper thin to glide that far. 134: *Kid runs for it* Don't run int the same direction as the person you're running from! 135: Ben gets up and brushes himself off but doesn't check to see if his butt didn't fall off or something. 136: Kid: What is your deal? I wasn't doing anything? Yeah because shooting garage cans, running from space cops and superheroes, dressing like an emo and shooting at those same officers is not doing anything. 137: *small explosion* Another electric explosion that Ben is completely unaffected by. 138: Where are all the people and cars? Is Bellwood always a ghost town at night? 139: Megawatts are happy they're free but don't even attempt to notice that its the same guy that trapped us 5 and 6 years ago or start kicking this kid's butt for trapping them. 140: Ben: Megawatts? Character repeats what he just said before the commerical break. 141: *Megawatts starts zapping the kid* Not kicking his butt but eh. However I'm not sure if beating up emos sounds good on a reputation even though almost anyone would do it. 142: Rook: I've never faced a Nosedidean. I'm confused. Are they Megawatts or Nosedideans? 143: *Megawatts communicate* Communication among Megawatt consists of screeches through teeth and arm gestures. 144: Ben: Stop them! *they both run after them* Let's totally catch up to them on foot rather than our cool-looking spaceship with bad colour scheme and CGI. And let the sidekick kid get away. It's not like he'll escape or anything. 145: This kid also runs away instead of stealing Rook's ride. 146: *traffic occurs* Traffic Lights are out. I guess cars should become not functional either. 147: *Rook grapples to the top of a small building and flings upwards* Are you kidding me? This guy is the son of Batman and Peter Parker... strangely. 148: Rook: They seem to be moving towards the water port. Why would electricity move towards water? I mean I know its because that's where the others are kept but no one would ask that question? Seriously, no one? 149: Ben: They can outrun me, but they can't outrun XLR8. I know for sure that that hologram was not XLR8 150: Ben: It's Hero Time! Ben says it differently. 151: Clockwork: This is Vediculous. So is that accent. 152: Can't Clockwork just freeze time? Or slow time down? Or just the Megawatts? Or just freeze the Megawatts? Open time portal and go to the waterports? Anything? Besides ageing and seeing the past, this guy is useless. 153: 817. The number has to mean something but I'll just forget I even saw that and focus on 23 for some reason. I'm sure that won't be used later in the series. 154: Clockwork is STILL running! Just catch aliens! 155: Good thing there are no people driving cars in this part of Bellwood tonight or something like that scene in The Big Story could happen (shows clip of Cannonbolt getting run over by a truck) 156: Clockwork: I've lost them. They're too far ahead of me. Wait. What? Clockwork stops and looks up before they even get there. And there's no Vat in that sentence. You're breaking your own rules, Cartoon Network. 157: Clockwork should just lie down and roll down the hill since he's oval shaped. 158: *Clockwork bends over* I wonder what happens if Clockwork barfs. Maybe an unknown anomly would occur. 159: Ben is sweating faster than a fat kid on his way to prom with the hottest girl in school after working at the gym for 5 hours. 160: Ben: But if see my face turning green. Step back. Wow. No remarks about Ben's face color from Rook. No sin here. 160: *Ben and Rook sneak in* Are you seriously telling me that a organization in alien technology keeps their warehouse doors unlocked and unguarded? Not even Forever Knights were like this. 161: How come Rook is the only one shocked to see the megawatt machine? He just met them. 162: *Megawatts run away from guard* Why not fly away as an electric unit? 163: *Guard captures Ben and Rook in energy sphere* Doesn't this only work on Megawatts? 164: Guard: Looks like spies, Fistrick. Spies? How about anyone at the docks which seem to be public whom happen to walk inside a warehouse with their doors unlocked. 165: Was that punching bag there before? 166: *Rook pulls out device used to distrub forcefeild* Does this guy carry everything? 167: Once the forcefeild is destroyed, Ben is able to transform... automatically. 168: Bloxx's smash attack is very powerful against the floor even though he's made of legos. Which break apart easily. 169: That has to be the biggest ground attack I've ever seen besides the one Goku makes in the Over 9,000 scene and when Way Big falls to the ground in the War of Worlds Part 1 and some other scenes I can't remember. 170: Rook sliced through that big arm twice and all it did was disable it? 171: Bloxx has the guard but decides to throw him in front of Fistrick rather than at him 172: *Ben turns back into Bloxx* Why turn back? You have him right there. Even Rook doesn't put his sword away. 173: That same kid is arrested twice by the same guy in the same night. 174: Good thing Fistrick just so happens to have a Fistrick Robot Suit in the floor just in case for emergencies. 175: Fistrick: Noserodideans. Or Megawatts. I feel like not-so-smart punky con artist Fistrick would use the shorter name than the hard to spell name. 176: How come all the monitors in the suit are red except for the main one in front of him? 177: And where did those monitors even come from? They weren't there on the doors and hatches when they closed on Fistrick but they're behind him, to the side of him and above him when they close. 178: Fistrick: Looks like I'm getting my workout after all. I say the same thing when I use the computer and play video games. At least my thumbs are getting excerise. 179: Ben and Rook switch positions from what the monitor shows. 180: Scene practically repeats itself from the past few seconds. 181: Rook: A class-12 armed Mega-Suit Looks like a big robot with a skull on it. 182: *red dots appear on Ben and Rook* Oh come on! This is a battle not a disco. 183: Where are those lasers even coming from anyways? 184: The suit lauches four missiles from both lauchers even though both lauchers have four missile holes in each of them. So there should be eight of them. 185: And even the fudging missiles have skulls on them. 156: Last missile has an affect for dramatic purposes. 187: *Proto-Tool fires instant lasers* Reminds me of Vilgax's Droids in the Original Series. (shows clip of them shooting lasers) 188: Ben: You might hit the megawatts! Isn't that good? Don't you have to break the container? Plus Rook could just aim at the suit at a certain part, right? 189: *Suit fires lasers at them* Where are these lasers coming from?! 190: Ben: I don't want Grey Matter, I don't want Nanomech- Why? Those aliens could disassemble it. 191: *Rook stares at awe in Ben's transformation* Wow. Such Detail. Much Transformation. 192: Two punches doesn't throw a bulky new alien through a wall. 193: Why is that wall smoking anyways? 194: *Suit charges at Gravattack* Well you totally came out of nowhere. 197: *shoulder of suit turns into laser* What the fudge is this? 198: Gravattack: ROOK! Commence the Book fan fictions. Or Ren... Man these names suck. 199: *Suit throws Gravattack* How come there are skidmarks now but when Gravattack is thrown out for the first time, nothing happens? 200: *Gravattack lies there* DJW rips off that Iron Man 3 scene. 201: *Fistrick punches core* How come nothing happens? 202: Gravattack's Face 203: Sidekick survives to deal with bad guy about to defeat Main Character cltihe 203: Rook: You're welcome. This little clithe was so long ago that most of the auidence forgot about it. 204: *Suit falls into the water* Powered by electricity? I'm sure you won't electrocute. 205: The suit is leaking but there are no signs of damage on the outside. Plus Gravattack lifts the suit up and down in the water, why is the water flow so long? 206: One shot to free all those megawatts? And you couldn't do that back at the power core? 207: *containment units break* So beating up the suit itself would harm the Megawatts but breaking the containment units they're in doesn't? 208: Suit: 12% Remaining. Fistrick: Good enough. Good enough? I can't even work on my laptop at 12%. 209: *Missiles launch at Gravattack* Did this guy not witniss the the gravity of the situation... no pun intendid. 210: *Fistrick climbs out of damaged suit* All of those missiles! All of them and he's not injured?! Or dead? 211: Fistrick: Uhhh....... Bro. If I hear one more "Bro" from this episode one more time... 212: Rook: That was not easy. Are you fudging kidding me? All Ben had to do was keep him in the same place and you do you're shooting thing. It doesn't take meditation or something. Since you're trained with a bow, I see no problem here except for the fact that it was too easy. 213: *Proto-Truck lands* Who the heck is driving the Proto-Truck? 214: *Max walks to the duo* Why is Max wearing a man purse? 215: *Crane lowers in Megawatt jar* So let me get this straight. The Megawatts are happy and willing to be contained in a jar for the rest of their lives while in the Original Series that was their punishment for the rest of their lives? 216: These plumbers assisting the Megawatts should get their own episode so we can sin about them and their adventures. 217: Rook: The Tennyson legend usually ends with some type of blended beverage- Ben's been drinking a smoothy all night and you haven't bothered to ask him what it was? 218: Ben: Smoothies? It's more of a day time thing. At night, it's chili fries! So why were you drinking a Mr. Smoothy throughout practically the whole begining of the episode. 219: Ben: Dude there are just some things you just have to trust me on. Ben's trust is totally not put to the test at the end of this season by the way. 220: Um where's the jar and the other Plumbers? 221: *Credits play* Sin Count: 221 Sentence: SMOOTHIES AT NIGHT ' (...Bro)' Category:OmniSins Category:User:Sci100 Category:Ultra3000